ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor: The Spoils
Viktor: The Spoils is the 23rd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and it's the third episode of the second season. 'Plot' In an ancient castle, in a scientific lab, an old hag tells her master, Prince Gyula, not to unleash an ancient power they have taken. The hag tries to tell Prince Gyula to go the peaceful way, but the prince and his father, King Xarion, want to see this power, but it is revealed to be the frozen body of Dr. Vicktor. The prince thinks of freeing Dr. Vicktor of his icy prison to help them against the rebels in their civil war, but the king tries to persuade his son to not release him. Meanwhile, the gang is flying through the forest in Kevin's jet, in order to help King Xarion against the rebels in the civil war. When they are attacked by some missiles, Ben tries to become Jetray, but becomes Echo Echo instead. When the missiles are flying at the jet, Ben becomes Ultimate Echo Echo and destroys the rest of the missiles. However, they are attacked by the prince and their soldiers, until the king stops them. The king explains that the prince had changed ever since his mother's passing and blames him for his mother's death. In order to get past the security that goes to Dr. Vicktor's chamber, Ben uses Big Chill to phase through the lasers and shut them down. When they find Dr. Vicktor's corpse, they are found by the soldiers and commence fighting them. However, Dr. Vicktor's ice block begins to melt and Ben tries his best to keep him frozen, but Dr. Vicktor breaks free. The Prince reveals that Dr. Vicktor is under his control, to do only his bidding. While trying to fight Dr. Vicktor and the Zarcovian soldiers at the same time, Gwen and Kevin get knocked out and Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill, but the Prince gets Dr. Vicktor to defeat Ben and imprison the gang and King Xarion. Gwen manages to free the king, but he takes Ben (who is still unconscious) for an experiment and leaves Gwen and Kevin to be imprisoned. He conducts an experiment on a-still-unconscious Ben, Dr. Vicktor and himself all at once and uses Ben's Ultimatrix for the experiment. After sampling through Chromastone, Wildmutt and Goop, he finally settles on AmpFibian, who uses his incredible electricity-controlling-and-manipulating capabilities to begin the experiment. But the prince interferes in order to stop his father from taking control of Dr. Vicktor, and ends up seemingly killing him in the process. The Prince says he's King now but the King's mind has been transferred to Dr. Vicktor's body. The King has renamed himself King Vicktor and starts hurting his son to test his power. The King plans to use Dr. Vicktor's power to stop the rebels. He releases his son as a last act of mercy and starts decimating the rebel groups, but is attacked by Heatblast. Gwen and Kevin join the battle and they fight King Vicktor. They trap him by melting a tank and using Gwen's power to immobilize him to a statue, with part of his face still free. The prince and his soldiers take King Vicktor back, as the king's mind is still inside King Vicktor's body. The prince decides to hang King Vicktor and use his soldiers to fight the rebels, but Ben takes the prince's device that controls his soldiers and sets them all free so that they can choose their own sides in the Civil War. When King Vicktor swears vengeance, the team leaves. 'Ultimatrix alien Debuts' *Wildmutt *Heatblast Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Fritz Villains *King Viktor *King Xarion *Prince Gyula Aliens Used *Echo Echo (selected alien was Jetray) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone (unconscious) (cameo) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) (unconscious) (cameo) *Goop (unconscious) (cameo) *AmpFibian (unconscious) (cameo) *Heatblast (transforms off-screen) (first re-appearance) 'Errors' *Big Chill's hands are colored blue instead of black. *For a split second Dr. Viktor's eyes flashed green. *When Ultimate Echo Echo showed up, his voice is lighter than normal. * Hands error-EP23.png|right|Error Big Chill's hands Bar on Ben.png|The bar is seen on Ben Bar error.png|The bar is missing When the gang walks away when King Viktor is making his revenge speech, you can hear him say more, but at first, his mouth doesn't move. *When the king experiments on an unconscious Ben, there is a grey bar in front of Ben's lower body, but in the next moment it's gone. *If you look closely when Ben jumps off the ship the hologram is Echo Echo but he says he was going for Jetray. *There is no conceivable reason that the soldiers' equipment should break or shatter, just because Ben turned off the mind control function. Quotes 'Trivia''' *It is revealed that after Kevin absorbed Dr. Viktor's power when he was suffering from his third mutation, he sent him to the Null Void, but somehow Viktor escaped and was frozen some time after. *This episode makes numerous references to the movies involving the Frankenstein monster: the monster being restrained via being frozen in a block of ice, a hunch back assistant, transferring the mind of another into the monster, a large desolate castle where the monster was brought to life, displaying it as an intelligent being and finally the equipment seen in the castle throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes